Sequal
by fluffyspet2005
Summary: Sequal to From The Past To The Future. It's a Inu yasha/ Harry Potter cross over. Stacy Is a Dog/Fox demon who had a normal life, or so she thought what happens when she meets Draco Malfoy /Stacy is Kaliota's pup/ Rating for future chapter's


**Sequal**

* * *

Sequal to From The Past To The Future. It is an Inu yasha/ Harry Potter crossover. Stacy is a dog/fox Demon she had a normal life or so she thought. What will happen when she bumps into Draco Malfoy and whats his secret.

Characters new or changed

Kaliota- Stacy's mom she has black hair, blue eyes and dark blue markings

She is the daughter of Sesshomaru and Kagome

Akaria- Stacy's dad he has Red/Orange hair and forest green eyes his markings are dark green

His parents are the lord and lady of the eastren lands his older brother is the heir but is not mentioned in the story (is a fox demon)

Stacy- is a Dog/Fox-Miko demon she has black hair with red tips in a layered style and blue eyes. Her markings are silver/blue, a slivery blue crescent moon with a tear drop and green vines wraped around the crescent moon on her forhead. She is always wearing a tear drop necklace and braclet that has matching earing that have a secret

Draco Malfoy- Silver Dog/ Wolf Demon, silver markings. he has a dragon holding a blue orb that is surrounded by blue moving flames. His parents are still the same his mom is a Dog demon and his dad is a Wolf demon and yes the are still magical

Kayoto and Kirara are in this fic all other charactor will be the same

p.s Hermione is Stacys blood cousin on her Grandma kagomes side and is not a demon

* * *

One day Stacy was visiting her Uncle Inu yasha. Well her great Uncle but she didn't care. Anyways Stacy heard a knock on the window. But it sounded like a bid of some kind. She walked over and opened the window and a silver owl flew in, it had blue eyes and an envelop in it's beak. Stacy took the envvelop and opened it. There were two letters inside.

They read:

Dear Stacy Trashio (her mother wanted the family name to continue) we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizordry. You are required to bring the following:

Wand

Books (the store will know which ones)

School robes

One pet and a owl (I no it one all together but I decided to change it)

and any personal items you may require

Sincerly, Albus Dumbledor

Stacy sat down on the couch and read the second letter.

Miss Trashio

I forgot to tell you that you will be joining the sixth years. The owl was a gift from your grandparents, name her what you wish.

Albus Dumbledor

"Uncle Inu!" Stacy yelled

Inu yasha was down in a second his hand on the hilt of his sword. He still wore even if it was unnessary. He even had taught Stacy how to fight. Despite her mothers wishes.

"What?" Inu yasha asked after he noticed there was no danger, and just some owl.

Stacy handed him the letter. After awhile Inu Yasha yelled "Holy shit" then lowering his voice to normal he said " were going to talk to your mother"

"Keh" Stacy replyed as she took the letter back and held out her arm to the owl. "Come here please" she said, the owl came over and landed on her arm. "Good girl" you need a name don't you?" she asked then said " I think I'll name you moonlight" She smiled as moonlight looked at her.

Stacy walked out of the house and got into Inu yasha's red convertable. When they got to her house they went inside and found her mom.

"what going on hun?" her mother asked

Stacy handed her the letter before Inu yasha could say anything.

"Oh thats wonderful, I will miss you. But this is a great opertunity go pack. I'll tell you father and meet you upstairs" her mother told her

"Alright" Stacy replyed

Stacy woke up the next day. She had a shower and then got dressed. She put on a jean mini skirt and a silver blue tank top that said blue fire. She put her hair in a messy bun with two strands falling down beside her face. She let her silvery blue eye markings show and hide the rest except for the one on her back right above her butt. It was a silver crescent moon that looked to be on fire and surrounded by water all at once. She then put on her white mini jacket and her aquamarine tear drop necklace/bracelet/ earing that sparkeled with unknown power . Stacy grabbed her trunk and went downstairs.

Downstairs

Inuyasha had just woke up to see Stacy carrying her trunk downstairs. " Hey kid come on your mom and dad are waiting for you in the car, and unfornuatly I got to go to work. You better write every chance you get, oh and you'll find all the things you need for school are already in your trunk" he said.

"I will write Uncle Inu, miss ya talk to you soon bye" Stacy said as she hugged her Uncle and then went to go to the door her blue eyes sparkeling with excitment aswell as sadness.

'Later kid" Inu Yasha said as he headed off to work.

With that Stacy headed to the car with moonlight and kayoto following behind.

1 hour later

Stacy got to the platform 9 and 10. "Well this is where they said. Oh well I've seen crazier things" stacy thought as she closed her eyes and walked though. When she opened her eyes she saw a red train and many students talking. She started to head to wards the train when she bumped into someone knocking them down. "I'm so sorry, Are you alright?" Stacy asked

The boy was about to make a rude comment when silver eyes met with blue. " I'm fine" the boy said in a huff " whats your name?" he asked they'd both felt a weird sensation when there eyes had met the boy however didn't know what it ment.

"Stacy Trashio and your name?" Stacy replyed

Draco's eyes widened in surpise as he reconized the name then returned to normal. "Draco Malfoy" He said

Stacy smiled " the dragon clan interesting" she thought then said " well it was nice meeting you but I should get on the train now, see you around" Stacy said as she left

" Definitly" Draco said to no one impitcular.

* * *

Ok so thats it for now at least i'll try to update soon I know it doesn't match eiter story excatly but I like switching things up a bit if you have any questions just ask and I'll get back to you. thx and plz review

* * *


End file.
